1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playyard system adapted to be used in a conventional fixed mode or as a rocker and, more particularly, pertains to converting a playyard between a rocker mode and a conventional fixed mode at the discretion of a child care provider.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of playyards and rockers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, playyards and rockers of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of converting child care products among various functional modes through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,852 to Lopez, Jr. discloses a bassinet rocker. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,302 to Combs discloses an infant rocker/cradle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,107 to Gof et al discloses an infant bathing and crib device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,745 to Pandorf et al discloses the ornamental design for a crib.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a playyard system adapted to be used in a conventional fixed mode or as a rocker that allows converting a playyard between a rocker mode and a conventional fixed mode at the discretion of a child care provider.
In this respect, the playyard system adapted to be used in a conventional fixed mode or as a rocker according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of converting a playyard between a rocker mode and a conventional fixed mode at the discretion of a child care provider.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved playyard system adapted to be used in a conventional fixed mode or as a rocker which can be used for converting a playyard between a rocker mode and a conventional fixed mode at the discretion of a child care provider. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.